Thin film transistor, TFT is widely used in liquid crystal display, LCD and active matrix organic light-emitting diode, AMOLED, therefore, thin film transistors affect the development of the display industry. However, in the conventional method for manufacturing the thin film transistor, the thin film transistor formed has a problem that the leakage current is too large, resulting in the influence of the characteristics of the thin film transistor.